


Quiet Shared

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa presses Jazz for more information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> This story is quite gen, but could be read either way, depending on your mood.

Marissa was quiet, head on Jazz's hand as her body reclined along his outstretched arm. She felt the pressure of his forcefields, one concession made to the openness of this place. She looked toward his helm, seeing his visor glint in the dark of the night. "I told you about Mom, about how Dad got after we lost her.. I even told you why I chose service, but you… you play mister mysterious with me, partner."

Jazz looked at her with a heavy spark and a false smile. "Just a mech with a pretty lady these days to keep company."


End file.
